Secrets Revealed
by Taladarkiejj
Summary: Dylan is keeping a secret from her friends. Will they ever find out..? Sequel to 'A Night To Remember'.
1. Secret Meetings

**Secrets Revealed**

Summary: Dylan has been keeping a secret from her friends. Will they ever find out and how will they react if they do?

Setting: Takes place two months after my story 'A Darker Romance'.

Pairing: Dylan/Anthony

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I still don't own any of these characters.

--

_Dylan.._

I hit the brakes, making the car abruptly skit to an halt, when a traffic light turned red. I had been so consumed with thoughts that I hardly noticed it. Charlie had given us a weeks vacation. I wasn't entirely sure on how to spend all of that free time. Normally the three of us would get together after a difficult assignment and just have some harmless fun. But things were a little different now. The two previous times they had asked I declined and said I wasn't in a going-out mood, that way I could go and meet up with Anthony. I would drive up to his appartment, like I was doing right now, spend a couple of hours there and then head back home. Like it was the most normal thing in the world.

It went on like this for nearly two months now. We both figured out it was a lot safer, especially when I still hadn't told the others. Although, I would have to sooner or later. I wouldn't be able to keep this up and more importantly I hated lying to my friends like this. Well if you could call it lying, because basically I just neglected to tell them that Anthony was alive or that I was seeing him. I was just so damn afraid that they wouldn't accept. I didn't want to lose them, neither did I want to give up on Anthony. But somehow I knew that they wouldn't see it the same way I did. I sighed and slammed my hands down on the steering wheel in frustration. The rebel inside of me loved all that sneeking around, being with my lover secretly, however the 'Angel' inside protested heavily. At times, it almost felt like betrayal.. Sleeping with the enemy, who wasn't really the enemy anymore..

I would discuss this with Anthony as soon as I got there. We needed to get our relationship out in the open. Although my friends already suspected that maybe a guy could be involved, I seriously doubted that 'The Thin Man' would ever cross their minds as a potential boyfriend. Boy were they going to be in for one hell of a surprise.. "What have I gotten myself into?" I muttered under my breath glancing up at the red light. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel as my thoughts wandered off once more.

As soon as the light turned green, I pushed down the gass pedal and sped off to reunite with Anthony.

_Anthony.._

I looked out the window, awaiting a certain dark blue mustang's arrival. Leaning against the wall, I took a long drag from my cigarette, letting the smoke fill my lungs before blowing it out my nostrils. Smoking always seemed to calm me down. A nasty little habbit. Although I didn't quite understand why I was nervous in the first place. Me and Dylan were together now. I had given up my life as an assassin to be with, what I considered, the love of my life. The only time I would pick up my rapier again or kill for that matter would be in order to protect Dylan. I would do anything for her. Yes, even kill. I killed before so I wouldn't mind doing it again if it would safe her life.

_Kill or be killed.._ That had been my life. A life that ended two months ago. But not in the way you should think, not due to a stab in the chest, a fall of a rooftop or any other cruel death. But due to love.. The love of an Angel.

Sometimes, It still seemed surreal to me, from the time we had fought each other in the Alley of Corwins' to the moment we met in that sleezy bar after she assumed I had died that one night. After that, I had lost count of the many times I thanked God for this. I was.. _happy_.. For the first time in my life. But we still weren't the everyday couple. We weren't living together or anything like it. Maybe later.. Who knows what the future will bring..

I wondered when she was going to spill the news to her friends, but I wasn't going to push her. I actually wasn't keen on meeting them either. I wasn't expecting any pleasant reactions or kisses and hugs for that matter. Not that I could blame them, I had tried to kill them on several occasions. I also remembered a particularly nasty fight with that dark haired Angel. I cringed slightly at the memory. She definitely wouldn't relish on meeting "that creepy thin guy" again. As I took another drag from my cigarette an old song on the radio, and more specifically the words from it, caught my ears.

_And when the rain begins to fall,_

_You ride my rainbow in the sky._

_And I will catch you if you fall,_

_You'll never have to ask me why._

_And when the rain begins to fall,_

_I'll be the sunshine in your life._

_You know that we could have it all,_

_And everything will be alright._

I smiled slightly at the choice of words and once more turned my attention to the streets below. Yes everything would be alright. Together we would make this work.

_Dylan.._

There wasn't a lot of traffic which made up for me running late again. This way I still made it on time. I knew Anthony as one to be very precise about these kind of things. I quickly parked the car, grabbed my purse and got out. As I walked over to the building I briefly looked up to see a dark figure standing in front of the window on the second floor. No doubt Anthony who had been waiting for me.

As I sprinted up the narrow stairs, a familiar sound caught my attention. My cell phone. I leaned against the wall and searched my purse. After a little fumbling I finally found it. I looked at the small screen which displayed "Incoming call - Nathalie" Oh great. Just what I needed. I pressed the 'Talk' button and tried out my most cheerful voice. "Hi Nath."

She kept babbling about Pete but I wasn't really listening. I had other things on my mind. Then she popped the question I had been waiting for. "So how does a girls night sound to you?" Not as good as it used to, I thought. But then I realised that it was still early in the evening, so if I wanted to, I could spend time with both Anthony and my friends. I just had to cut my date with Anthony short. He would understand, wouldn't he?

"Dylan? You still there?" Nathalie's voice brought me out of my thoughts. Realising I hadn't said a single word during the entire conversation, I quickly answered. "Uh..yeah sure.." and sighed softly. "Great. 8 o'clock my place?" I looked at my watch. Half past 6. Damn, that's in about an hour and a half! I cursed inwardly, but instead I said "Sure. I'll be there." I ran a hand through my hair wondering if I should tell them about Anthony..tonight. "Yeah, bye."

I hung up and dropped my cell into my purse. Better not waste any more precious time and ran up the few remaining steps.

_Anthony.._

The longer she kept me waiting, the more nervous I got. Doubts about our relationship crept into my mind. What if she decided to put an end to it? No, she wouldn't do that.. She loved me and I loved her. I had to stop worrying so much. I was about to pour myself a whiskey when I saw her car down the street. As soon as I caught a glimpse of that thick auburn hair I felt relief coming over me. It really was her. Of course it was her! Why wouldn't it be? It was just like all those other times. _Get a grip on yourself._

I watched her as she crossed the street and walked up to the front of the building. It was just a matter of seconds now before a knock on the door would notify me of the Angel standing outside. I walked over to the mini bar and poured myself that whiskey I wanted earlier. Taking a large sip from it, I wondered what was keeping her. Suddenly a strange yet familiar sound rang through the air. I recognized it. Dylan's cell phone! I let out my breath which apparently I had been holding for a few seconds. I walked over to the door but I couldn't hear anyone talking.

I shrugged and decided to sit down for a moment. This could take quite awhile. It probably was one of her friends. I took hold of my cane which lay lifelessly on the couch. After holding it for a while, I removed the rapier and admired the long slender blade. I took out my handkerchief and started to polish it a little more, running the soft texture along the cold, smooth surface.

So beautiful, yet so deadly. I stared at it for what seemed as the longest time.. A shimmer of my own reflection.. Drawing me closer.. then there was a knock.

_Dylan.._

I knocked on the door and stared at my feet, waiting for it to open up. I heard the lock turn and as I looked up light blue eyes locked with my green ones. "Hey." I sofly said smiling at him. He didn't say a thing but moved in on me and kissed me on my cheek. Then he stepped aside to let me in. I walked inside and after he closed the door I let him lead me over to the couch. "Can I get y-you some..something to drink?" Anthony asked me. "Yeah, that would be nice.. a glass of wine perhaps.." I answered and sat down. "Red?" I turned to look at him and smiled. "Yeah." After taking off my jacket I tried to relax a little more as I listened to the soft music that played in the background. I wanted to talk about our relationship but wasn't entirely sure how to start.

Anthony sat down beside me. He handed me the glass. I gave him a small smile and took it. "Thanks" He cocked an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" He asked, sounding concerned. Then his hand went up and gently tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. I drank a little and then chuckled. "No, just the fact that I'm having a relationship with a man who everyone thinks is dead and even tried to kill me." I wanted to go on but when I saw the look of hurt on his face I stopped short. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He shrugged and said "It's ok.." I cursed myself, me and my big mouth sometimes. I put the glass down on the table and moved a bit closer. My arms went around him. "I do love you." I said looking into his eyes. He nodded slowly and leaned over to kiss me.

A soft sweet kiss. I smiled against his lips. After a few seconds I pulled away and decided to tell him what I intented to do. "I'm going to tell Nath and Alex." I stared at him but his features remained expressionless so I continued "I'm meeting up with them later tonight." At this he nodded. "You okay with that?" Another nod. "And I've decided to tell them." No nod. I guess he wasn't exactly fond of the idea either. But I've kept this as a secret long enough. It was time to come clean. It would make things alot easier.. or worse.. Anyway, they needed to know. "It will be hard at first, especially for Alex, I think you know that too. But it's my life after all. I think i'm old enough to make such decisions. I just never thought I would be this chicken about it."

He reached for his glass, swirled the liquid around and then downed it. He silently put the empty glass down. Then he turned to me and I was a little surprised when he nodded. "Does that mean you're ok with it?" He rolled his eyes and once more nodded. A huge smile spread on my face as I flung myself at him and hugged him tightly. At first he was a little tense but then I felt him relax. "Thanks." I whispered in his ear. I slowly broke our embrace and gave him a sly smile. "It's still an hour before I have to go. I suggest we use it well." I made him lean back and then I moved on top of him. His hands slid under my shirt and up and down my back. It sent a shiver through my entire body. I quickly undid his tie, I was getting pretty good at it. He eased my shirt up and then pulled it over my head. His eyes took in the sight before him. "Still like what you see?" I teased.

He looked up at me and a small smile formed on his lips. "Yes" came the simple reply. He began to kiss the side of my neck as he moved his hands up and down my side. I moaned softly and ran my hands through his black hair. One hand made it to my hair and I knew what was about to happen. He had been pretty good about it for these past few weeks. I really couldn't complain. I looked at him and nodded, then I braced myself for the pull. "OW!" I rubbed the sore spot but managed to keep my smile. A look of esctasy had replaced his calm features as he rubbed the strand of hair under his nose and smelled it. Yeah, this was kinda weird but strangely enough I also found it a bit sexy. I saw him put the hair in his pocket. How does it go again? Pain for pleasure?

"Damn you bad guys." I muttered before I bent down and kissed him hard.

_Anthony.._

For a moment I was mesmerized by the cold steel in my hands. I was jolted back to reality when someone, probably Dylan, knocked on my door. It startled me and almost caused me to drop my rapier. I had only been out of business for two months now and sometimes I still felt a little on edge, half expecting a bunch of thugs to drop in and ready to kill me. I quickly put the rapier away and tossed the cane onto the armchair. I stood up and smoothed my hair before I went to open the door.

There she was, as beautiful as ever. And tough I reminded myself. I realised I had missed her. Her full red lips curved into a smile as she looked at me with those sparkling green eyes. "Hey." I stepped closer and kissed her on the cheek, my way of saying 'hello'. I let her inside and guided her over to the couch. There was something about her, I couldn't quite place it. "Can I get y-you some..something to drink?" Sometimes, I still had some problems with talking but I didn't feel the need anymore to use my notepad, at least not with her. "Yeah, that would be nice.. A glass of wine perhaps.." She loved wine. "Red?" I asked moving over to the mini bar. She turned to look at me and graced me with one of her lovely smiles. "Yeah" I should have guessed. I opened a bottle and poured her a glass. As I did so I looked over at the Angel sitting on my couch. She seemed troubled? I put the bottle aside and walked over to her, a glass of red wine in one hand. I sat next to her and handed her the drink. She thanked me and smiled but I just knew that something was bothering her. I wanted to know. "Something wrong?"

A lock of hair slipped from behind her ear and before I could stop myself I reached out and moved it back in place, my fingers gently brushing her cheek in the process. I watched her intentively as she took a sip from her wine. "No, just the fact that I'm having a relationship with a man who everyone thinks is dead and even tried to kill me." The way she said this made me feel like someone had just hit me in the stomach. But at the same time I understood how hard this situation had been on her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Everything she said was true so how could I possibly be mad at her? "It's ok.." I said. She placed her glass on the table and moved closer. She put her arms around me and looked me straight in the eye. "I do love you."

Her eyes told me she was telling the truth. I nodded as I placed a hand on her neck and pulled her lips to mine. She was the first one to pull away and said "I'm going to tell Nath and Alex." I knew that this moment would come. It still surprised me she had managed to keep it a secret for this long. "I'm meeting up with them later tonight." She stated. I felt sad knowing she would be leaving soon but I nodded anyway. "You okay with that?" She asked. Why wouldn't I? They were her best friends after all. Not that I completely understood their friendship, probably due to lack of any friends in my childhood and adult life, but I knew they meant the world to her. So I nodded my understanding. "And I've decided to tell them." Well, that should be fun. "It will be hard at first, especially for Alex, I think you know that too. But it's my life after all. I think i'm old enough to make such decisions. I just never thought I would be this chicken about it." She was right. It was her decision, nobody elses. Her friends couldn't tell her what to do. I grabbed my glass of whiskey and stared at it for a little while before downing the rest of it.

I looked at her and saw she was worried. I slowly nodded. The worried look changed into surprise. "Does that mean you're ok with it?" Sometimes, she could be a bit slow. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and nodded. A bright smile lit up her face before she nearly jumped on top of me. It caught me off guard and I was shocked at her sudden outburst but quickly recovered and returned the embrace. "Thanks" I heard her whisper. She slowly pulled away and said with a delicious smile "It's still an hour before I have to go. I suggest we use it well." Then she pushed me down and moved on top of me. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they slipped under her shirt and slowly caressed her back. She loosened my tie and after a few seconds removed it as well. I grasped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off. She was so beautiful. A red bra covered her breasts. "Still like what you see?" She asked teasingly. I slowly looked up at her, smiling a little "Yes" was all I managed to say. I ran my hands up and down her side as my lips moved to her neck. I heard her moan and it made me want her even more. The scent of hair overwhelmed my senses and I slowly moved my hand to her hair. I couldn't stop myself. I had only taken it once since we were a couple. Dylan must have known this as she looked at me and nodded. I curled my fingers around a lock and pulled hard. The strands of hair came loose immediately. "OW!" I felt bad for hurting her but when I saw the smile on her face I knew she had come to terms with it. I revelled in the softness of her hair and its unique scent before putting it away. "Damn you bad guys." My angel muttered before she kissed me.

And damn you my Angel for making me so weak..

R&R


	2. Deeds Of The Past

I have finally finished this chapter and I have decided to write a third one. So stay tuned, 3rd chapter coming soon. :) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it.

--

_Dylan.._

I didn't want to leave yet, but I knew I had to go. I looked over at the small clock on the bedside table. It was almost a quarter to 8. If I still wanted to make it on time than I had to leave now. Anthony's arm rested protectively across my stomach, like I was his most precious possession. Maybe I was. I turned my head to look at his face. His eyes were closed but I knew he was awake. My hand went up and I brushed a lock of black hair from his forehead. At my touch he opened his light blue eyes and I watched his gaze settle on me. "Anthony, I have to go." I whispered. Before I could say anything else he moved closer and kissed me. I smiled against his lips. "Anthony.. I really - " But I lost my breath when I felt his hand between my legs, gently caressing me. _Son of a bitch.._ I thought but instead I moaned at his touch. I couldn't believe how fast I was getting aroused. I moved onto my side and opened my legs a little more, granting him more access. My hand slowly wandered up his thigh and I could feel his muscles tense. He once more captured my lips in a kiss, but this time more passionately. I let his tongue plunder my mouth as I started to stroke him. All thoughts about leaving disappeared from my mind as I was so focused on giving and receiving pleasure. Not long after that we started to make love again.

A few minutes later, we lay in each other's arms, sated and content to be with one another. "So, as I was saying.. I really need to go." Anthony chuckled but then his face turned serious. "I know." I kissed him on the cheek and got out of bed. I searched for my clothes who could be found all over the place and got dressed. A brief glance at the clock confirmed my thoughts.. I was way too late. "All right, i'm all set. I'll see you later, ok?" I asked Anthony who had been watching me the whole time. He nodded. After putting on my shoes I walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you." He gave me a small but warm smile. "Love y-you too." I smiled back and left the room. On the way out I grabbed my jacket and purse. As I raced down the stairs I wondered what I was going to tell my friends.

_Anthony.. _

I enjoyed the warmth of the woman's body next to mine. The scent of her wild auburn hair prickled my nose. It was the first thing I had noticed about her.. Her hair. I had been mesmerized by it. From that moment on I knew I had to have it. I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. But that wasn't everything. She was so beautiful, so brave.. and oh such a fighter. I knew I had been waiting for someone like her all my life. I felt her slender fingers brush against my forehead. I could stay like this forever but I knew that wasn't possible. I opened my eyes and looked at my Angel. "Anthony, I have to go." _Not if I can help it.._ I silently added. Before she could utter another word I pressed my lips against hers. I moved my left hand over her stomach and I heard her say "Anthony.. I really - " but she fell silent when my hand stopped between her legs. My desire for her peaked when a moan escaped her lips. I briefly removed my hand when she shifted to her side. She parted her legs when I touched her again. She was so wet. I felt her hand travel up the inside of my thigh. My body froze in pleasure. I couldn't take it any longer. I kissed her with all the passion I could muster and let our desire and want for each other take control.

I held her close after we made love. Dylan hadn't been my first, but there would never be a woman who I loved and cherished more than this Angel. "So, as I was saying.. I really need to go." I couldn't help but chuckle. It was my fault she was late, if I hadn't kept her 'busy'.. but she didn't seem to mind at all. Though, I wanted her to stay I knew this meeting with her friends was important, she was going to tell them about me. "I know." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and moved away from the warmth and protection of my arms. I watched her rush around to gather her clothes. We had made quite a mess."All right, i'm all set. I'll see you later, ok?" I nodded. She smiled and sat down on the bed to pull on her shoes. After that she came up to me and kissed me on my lips. "I love you." She said in a sweet voice. I couldn't get enough of those words. "Love y-you too." And gone my Angel was.

_Dylan.._

As I was driving to Nathalie's house I decided to give her a call to let her know I was on my way. I grabbed my cell from my purse and dialed her number. One hand on the steering wheel, the other holding the cell phone, I waited for it to connect. "Hey Dyl, what's keeping you?" asked Nath on the other end. "Sorry, I.. I overslept.." I mentally slapped myself. Could I not have come up with a better excuse? "I was watching a movie.. and I fell asleep on the couch.. But i'll be right there." I quickly added. "Oh, that's ok dyl, see you soon then." This was not going to be easy. "Yeah, see you soon." I hung up and put my cell phone away. Maybe a little music would calm down my nerves. I switched through the stations but found nothing to my liking. "Just calm down dyl, you are going to be fine. Everything is going to be just fine." I said to myself in an attempt to lift up my spirit.

Soon I was standing in front of Nath's door, going over numerous scenes in my head about how I was going to break the news to them. After a few seconds the door opened and Nathalie regarded me with one of her trademark smiles. "Hey Dyl! Come on in." She stepped aside to let me in. "I hope you guys haven't started without me yet." I said smiling the best I could. I followed her into the living room and was greeted by Alex. "No we were just about to order some pizza and watch Jason's ME II." Nath said before asking "Can I get you something to drink?" I nodded throwing my purse and jacket onto the couch. "A coke?" I felt the need for something stronger. "Beer?" I asked. Nathalie nodded and went into the kitchen. Seven month old Spike darted from the kitchen onto the couch and on top of me. "Spike!" I laughed. "Cut it out will ya?" I said as I tried to get him to settle down a bit. Boy, was he one energetic puppy. Quite adorable too with ears still a little too big for his head.

Nathalie emerged from the kitchen and handed me my drink. "Here you go. And Spike.. leave Auntie Dylan alone now huh?" Spike looked up at her and waggled his tail before lying down on the carpet. Alex regarded me with a strange look. "What?" I asked unnerved by her stare. "Uh Dylan.. You're wearing your shirt backwards.." I looked down and noticed she was right. _Oh Anthony, couldn't you have said something? _I blushed. They both grinned but didn't question it any further. "So, how about that pizza?" Nath asked with a big smile. Both me and Alex nodded. "The usual." Nathalie made the call and Alex put on the dvd of ME II. Twenty minutes later our pizza was delivered and we all gathered around the wooden salon table.

"You know, I love being an Angel and it's always great to fight together but i'm sure glad to have some time off." Nathalie said before taking a bite from her slice of pizza. Alex nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's great to be able to spend some time with Jason too." _And with Anthony.._I mentally added. "I wonder how long we're going to keep doing this.." Nathalie said and Alex chuckled. "A long time I hope.. kicking these bad guy's asses sure is fun. Although I wouldn't mind not having to fight someone like that creepy thin man again." She looked at me and I smiled nervously. "Well he wasn't that bad.." I started but was interrupted by Alex "Not that bad? He tried to slice me up like a turkey at the Carmel mission..then he tried to throw me off the building.. Believe me Dyl, that guy was bad." I felt my anger rising and before I could stop myself I practically shouted "He saved Max at the Coal Bowl and he saved your ass on that theather rooftop as well or do you forget so easily Alex?" They both looked wide eyed at me. I took a deep breath before adding "And he saved mine too.. I just think we shouldn't forget that." Maybe now was the right time to tell them about Anthony but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Not after the things Alex said. "I'm sorry Dyl.. I guess I did forget that he saved your life. For that I am grateful.." I nodded and gave them a fleeting smile. "Me too." Nathalie said. "Let's just drop it and watch the movie ok?" I asked hopefully. Alex put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey is everything alright?" I nodded and said "Yeah sure why wouldn't it be?" before picking up my slice of pizza and having another bite. They exchanged glances and Nathalie shrugged. "All right then." For the reminder of the evening we watched ME II and afterwards we had a little chat. When it was close to midnight I decided to go home."Hey guys, i'm off. I had a great time but i'm pretty tired." I glanced over at Alex who apparently had fallen asleep."We should do this more.. Like we used to.." I nodded before throwing on my jacket. "Yeah we should." Nathalie started to get up but I stopped her. "I'll find my way out. See you later ok?" "Ok, bye Dyl." I went over to Spike and gently petted him on the head. "Bye Spike." I grabbed my purse and headed for the door, unknown to them the war that I was waging with my mind and heart.

_Anthony.._

I stayed in bed for a while longer before taking a shower and dressing in my black pinstripe suit. After that I decided to go for a little walk. It wasn't like I had anything else to do. Besides if I stayed here my thoughts would keep drifting back to Dylan and her friends. Anyway I didn't want to think about it. Atleast not right now. There would be enough time for that later. I turned off the radio which was playing some old rock song. I pulled on my jacket and a long black trenchcoat as it was raining a little. As I headed for the door I stopped short. I looked over at the couch where my cane rested. I debated with myself about taking or leaving it behind but I just felt more safe knowing I carried it with me, it wasn't like I was going to use it or anything, so I took it with me. I was only outside for five minutes and already the rain started to pour down on me. _Just my luck.._ I thought but ignored it and kept walking. The fresh air seemed to clear my mind. It felt good not to think about anything for a change. After walking a couple of streets I decided to go back to my apartment. I needed to get out of those wet clothes because I wasn't looking forward to getting sick. I was about to turn and head back when I got this strange feeling.. of being watched.

Maybe I was being a bit paranoia but after being an assassin for 15 years I had developed pretty high senses. I just knew something was wrong. Then I heard it.. the faint sound of approaching footsteps.. I didn't turn around but started walking again. Slowly I increased my pace as I didn't want to rouse any suspicion. Somebody was following me.. I wondered who it was and more importantly why? But after everything I saw and went through over the years, nothing could surprise me anymore. I was lost in thought and when I passed a deserted alley, someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me into the shadows. I quickly snapped to my senses and faced my opponent or opponents as more of them stepped out of the shadows into the soft moonlit area. I didn't recognize them but they seemed italian.. though I wasn't entirely sure with the dim light. Then I realised I wasn't holding my cane anymore.. I started to panic but tried hard not to let it show on my face. I slowly looked to my right to find it lying on the ground near a firescape. As I wondered how to get it, one of the men stepped forward and spoke "Well well, if it isn't the famous silent assassin.." I raised my eyebrow at the tall dark man. He laughed an evil laugh. "You have no idea who we are do you?" I slowly shook my head. I really didn't know. He laughed again. "Does the name Antonio Velocio ring a bell?" Velocio..Velocio.. Suddenly it all came back to me. He was a notorious Italian mobster. I had been hired to kill him, which I had ended up doing. This had to be some sort of payback.. But after all those years.. It had been one of my very first assignments, now more than 13 years ago. I guess they didn't discover his killer up until now. I nodded. "Ahh so you do know..Then you probably know why we are here as well.." I nodded again. I needed to think fast, how to get out of this situation or I would never see the light of day or Dylan again. The odds were against me. I was alone against 4 of them. But hey, I have fought all kinds of thugs before, I even fought the famous angels and nearly beat them. Surely I could fight my way out of here.. or I could die trying. I once more nodded. They all laughed and eyed me condescendingly.

Now if there was one thing I hated than it was being laughed at. I gave them an icy stare and their laughter died in their throats. Before one of them could make a move I kicked the man in front in his knee, making it crack with a sickingly sound. He cried out in pain. I quickly spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick sending him flying into two others. I used the temporarely diversion and ran over to the firescape to get my cane. I quickly unsheated my rapier and got in a fighting stance. A grin started to spread on my face when I saw the look of terror written on theirs. "You son of a bitch! Kill him!" The tall man ordered angrily, grasping his broken knee in pure agony. A shorter but more muscular man with long hair which was plastered against his face because of the constant rain attacked me and threw a punch but I easily evaded. I kicked him in the stomach, making him stumble backwards. When he attacked me again, I screamed while I raised my rapier and stabbed him. I pulled back and the man fell to his knees, blood appearing on his lips as he fell face down on the ground. I directed my attention to the other 3 who looked slighty horrified by the turn of events. "Goddamnit, do I have to do everything myself? I said kill him!" He yelled. The remaining two ran up to me at the same time in an attempt to disarm me but failed as I kept dodging their attacks. After awhile I managed to stab one but as I did so the other slammed me into the wall behind me and punched me in the stomach. This made me drop my rapier. He kept punching me until I couldn't take it any longer and slid to the ground, clutching my abdomen in pain. That moment I saw my life flashing by. I couldn't believe it was going to end like this. Oh who was I kidding? What had I expected? I should have died a long time ago. I had been lucky the other times, now my luck had run out. _Dylan I am sorry.._ I thought as a tall figure loomed over me holding a gun in his right hand. "Didn't think you would get away now did you? End of the line Thin Man." He said raising the gun and pointing it at my head. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander off to Dylan. _My Angel.. We will be together again.. One day.. I promise.._ And I heard the safety of the gun being pulled back.

_Dylan.._

When I got home I changed into my pyjamas and crawled into bed. As I lay there staring at the ceiling I thought about tonight. _I should have told them.._ I sighed deeply and turned around. When I looked at my bedside table I noticed a thin golden chain sticking out of the drawer. _Anthony's medaillon.._ I realised. I sat up and opened my drawer a little more. There it was. The medaillon I had snatched from him at the Coal Bowl after he saved Max. I took it out and held it out in front of me. It was a beautiful piece. "Hmm.. I wonder if he'll want it back..He has never mentioned it before.." A part of me hoped he wouldn't so I could keep it to myself. That way I would always have something to remind me of him. I smiled and kissed it before I fell into a dream filled sleep.

In the morning I woke up with a smile on my face and the medaillon clutched firmly in my left hand. I had slept and dreamt wonderfully and I felt utterly refreshed and ready to face the new day. After making some coffee I slumbed down on the couch and turned on the tv. I carefully sipped from my cup of coffee as it was still hot while zapping through the channels, looking for nothing in particular, when my cell went off. No doubt it would be Nathalie or Alex. I put my cup down on the small table and went over to the kitchen where I had left the little bugger. "Hi Alex, everything alright?" I asked going through the fridge, looking for something to eat. "Yeah, i'm fine.. You?" I took out some cheese. "I'm great Alex.. Why do you ask?" I asked in turn, closing the fridge again. "Well, you seemed somewhat out yesterday. Are you sure everything's ok?" For a second I wanted to spill it out to her, just to stop her rain of questions, as it would definitely shut her up but it wasn't the best thing to do, nor was it the best time either. I bit my lip and then said "I'm positive Alex. So any plans for today?" I asked trying to change the topic. "Actually I thought about going shopping, you want to come? I'll give Nath a call. Should be fun." Hmm, why not? I could use some new clothes.. maybe buy Anthony a little something.. "I'm in." "Great! Let's say we meet up with Nath in about 2 hrs, her place? We can have a bite to eat and then we have all afternoon to shop." "Sure." I said while making myself a sandwish. "Ok, see you later Dyl." "Bye Alex." I walked back into the living room, taking the sandwish with me, and sat down on the couch. I once more zapped through the channels but when I found nothing I settled for watching cartoons. "Better than nothing."

_Anthony.._

I tightly kept my eyes shut as I waited for the gun to go off, to end my life. There was nothing I could do anymore. No miracle could save me now like the times before. At some point we all have to die, but I just wanted it to be different. "Hey, what you guys doing there?" A deep male voice called out. I had been so focused on the blow I was about to receive that it took me awhile to realize it was an entirely different one, no foreign accent at all. I slowly opened my eyes to find the two mobs gone, apparently they had fled and a police officer stood looking at me from a distance. I let out a deep breath. I was still alive. For once I was glad to see a cop, until I remembered I killed two men whose bodies were still lying there as well. "Are you..alright..Sir?" He asked. I slowly nodded. He then eyed the dead bodies and knelt down beside one of them to inspect it. I saw this as my cue to make a quick getaway. I snatched my rapier of the ground and sprinted further down the alley, disappearing into the darkness. I was still a little sore from the fight earlier and my sides hurted like hell but I ran as quickly as I could. I could hear him calling after me but I never looked back. I just wanted to get away.

After taking a few quick stops to rest a bit I finally made it back to my apartment. I kept an eye out to make sure I wasn't being followed. I don't think I could handle another fight like that in one night. But those guys weren't going to give up that easily. They would be back, sooner or later. As soon as I made it inside I sealed all the windows and locked the frontdoor. Then I took of my coat, jacket and shirt to inspect any wounds or bruises. No wounds, but a few bruises were starting to appear on both sides of my ribcage. I ran my hand along my side to feel for further damage and as I suspected a few ribs got bruised in the process. But I got away in one piece, that was all that mattered now. I went over to the bathroom to bandage my bruised ribs a bit so I could rest afterwards. But how would I explain this to Dylan? I had broken my promise. I would have to think about that later. After I had bandaged myself the best I could I lay down on the bed to get some rest. It took me awhile to get comfortable but once I did I almost immediately drifted off to sleep.

I woke up due to the pain caused by my bruised ribs as I was lying on my side by now. I sat up and let out a loud moan. It seemed to hurt even more than I remembered. This was going to be a long day, it was only 8 o'clock in the morning. I slowly moved off the bed and walked over to the window. I peered outside to find the sky almost completely cleared up and the sun shining. _At least that's something.._ I thought and made my way to the bathroom, looking from some painkillers, so hopefully I would get some more sleep later on. As I was looking for the painkillers, a disturbing thought came to my mind. Those italian guys probably knew where I lived and I was injured. I had to find another place. But they hadn't come back in the night so I figured I had a couple of more hours before they would make another attempt at killing me.

_Dylan.._

It was eleven o'clock when I drove up to Nathalie's house. I remembered the time Nath and Pete had moved in together. Back then, I thought I'd never find someone to share my life with, but now I had Anthony. I couldn't picture my life without him. I looked myself over in the mirror and smiled at what I saw. I looked happy despite the fact I still had a difficult task ahead of me. I had also decided to wear his medaillon but I couldn't let them see it yet so I tucked it inside my black blouse before I got out of the car. I went up to the frontdoor and knocked. The door opened and I found Pete standing there, smiling his usual friendly smile. "Hey Dylan, you're on time." He joked. I laughed a little. "Like you're so punctual.." I said pointing my finger accusatively at him. He grinned and stepped aside. "I won't say any more. Come on in." I went inside and sat down on the couch when Nathalie walked in. "Wow Dylan, you're actually on time." She said with a straight face. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Yeah yeah.. be happy that I am for once." She came over and hugged me, then she took a seat beside me. "Alex will be ri - " Nathalie was interrupted as the doorbell rang. We both looked at each other and then bursted out laughing. "That's probably her!"

"Don't worry ladies, I'll get it." Pete said as he went to open the door. A few seconds later Alex walked into the living room. She looked at me and I could tell what she was about to say. "Don't." I stated with a smile. Nathalie laughed and Alex raised an eyebrow, a gesture that made me think of Anthony. "Now that we're all here. Let's go shopping!" Nathalie exclaimed happily. "We can take my car." Alex pointed out. "No, let's take Dylan's. Her car has a bigger trunk. Believe me, i'm gonna need it." Nathalie laughed. "Fine with me." I said. "All right, that's settled then. Let's go." Alex said and the three of us took off.

First we went over to Starbucks and afterwards we had a bite to eat before we started our shopping adventure. After a few hours of shopping I ended up buying a dark blue jeans, a white blouse and a black satin negligee, my gift to Anthony. I smiled as I pictured the look on his face when I would show it to him. Nathalie on the other hand had bought a bunch of other stuff as well. Alex had gotten herself a nice pair of high heeled shoes and a pair of black pants. She looked great in those. After we got everything stacked in my car we decided to have a drink before heading home. We picked out a bar and got ourselves a table near the window. A waitress came over and took our orders. The tv was turned on and a news bulletin was being read.

_"Last night two bodies were found in an Alley nearby Sunset Boulevard. Apparently they died due to a stab in the chest..this most likely caused by a sword." _

I froze and slowly turned around to look at the tv. I couldn't believe it, maybe my ears were playing tricks on me but when I looked at the screen I saw two bodies laying on the ground.. a stabwound could clearly be seen. "Oh my god, did you guys hear that?" Alex asked shocked. I could only nod. Anthony, he couldn't have done that, could he? He had promised to give up his life as an assassin, yet two people were found dead due to a stab. The Thin Man was known for such acts. "Yeah I heard it. You don't think it could be.. Well you know.." Nathalie said, hesitating a bit. Alex nodded. "Do you know any other guy who kills people with a sword?" She shook her head. "But it's impossible Alex. He died remember. He fell off the Roof that night. He couldn't have survived a fall from a ten story building." I wanted to say something but my mouth had suddenly become very dry. When I looked up I saw Alex looking at me intentively. Her eyes wandered down and I wondered what had caught her attention. I looked down and found her source of interest. Anthony's medaillon had escaped my blouse and was now dangling in front of it. "Is it really impossible? What do _you_ think Dylan?" Alex said narrowing her eyes and giving me a penetrating stare.

_Anthony.._

The painkillers weren't much of help but it eased the pain a little so I was able to sleep for a few more hours. It was close to noon when I got up for the day. I wondered how Dylan was doing. Probably hanging out with her friends and having fun, at least if they hadn't taken the news badly. That could mess up everything. But they seemed reasonable people. I made myself a cup of tea and sat down on the couch. Now that I wasn't an assassin anymore, life seemed dull and boring, especially when Dylan wasn't around. It would take some time to get used to this kind of life but it was the least I could do for her. I took a sip from my tea before putting the cup down. I slowly reached over at the armchair and grabbed my cane. When I unsheated the rapier I noticed some dried blood on the blade.

For the first time in my life I felt disgusted by myself. How could I kill people and not feel any remorse? The money had been my biggest motivation but still killing people went against everything I had learned at the Orphanage. Maybe the death of my parents had made me a cold blooded killer. Maybe I killed to ease the pain. I really didn't know, but I had given up that life so in a way it didn't matter anymore. And last night had been self defence. Was it wrong to choose your own life above others? Besides they didn't deserve to live.. they were killers.. _Killers.. just like me.. So, what makes me worthy of this life?_ I shook my head. "Nothing." I whispered as I cast my eyes down at the bloody blade in my hands. I took out a crisp white handkerchief and started to wipe the blade clean, all traces of blood erased, like I had done so many times before. If only my acts could be erased so easily.. if only it could be done.. But it couldn't.

When I finished cleaning my rapier I decided to get something to eat but quickly dismissed that idea as the mere thought of food made my stomach turn upside down. I sighed. _Guess not.._ I drank some more before lying down on the couch. I couldn't stay here for very much longer, but where to go? For a moment I wished I had never killed that mobster, it was bound to cause problems. The only good thing was the money I had gotten for that assignment. Right now, there wasn't much I could do so I decided to get some more rest. I wanted to get better as soon as possible. I didn't want Dylan to see me like this. She would just ask how I had gotten injured and I didn't know how to explain. Well I could just tell her the truth but I didn't feel like doing that. What if she couldn't forgive me? What if she didn't believe me? I would lose her.. That I couldn't bear. So I just lay there, thinking about Dylan..about our relationship..about my past..about my life before the killing. Would the past keep catching up with me? For my sake and Dylan's I hoped not.

--

I hope you all enjoyed this second chapter. If you haven't reviewed yet, feel welcome to do so. It's what keeps me writing. :) so R&R.


	3. Trouble Is Just Around The Corner

Here it is, chapter 3. I know I said this would be the conclusion but I made some changes so.. there is going to be a 4th chapter and maybe a lot more too. I'll try to keep it going as long as I can and if I feel like it :) But for now, just enjoy this third part.

--

_Dylan.._

Alex stared at me, waiting for an answer. I looked at Nathalie who seemed pretty anxious herself to hear what I had to say. I had wanted to tell them under different circumstances but maybe I could talk myself out of this, convince them that I didn't know of anything. First, I wanted to have a little chat with Anthony about those bodies myself. I too needed some answers. "Alex, I first hand saw what happened to him. Seamus stabbed him from behind. Then he fell of the roof. Basically he died saving me, that's why I have kept his medaillon all of this time. I don't expect you guys to understand.." Alex remained silent while Nathalie gave me a reasuring smile and a nod. "Well, I do Dylan. I don't have problems with you keeping the medaillon." At least Nathalie seemed to believe me. I smiled back at her and then looked over at Alex who sighed deeply. "Dylan.. I will never understand it but.. if you really want to hold onto it.. then go ahead. But I still think it's him who killed those guys."

"Oh Come on Alex, he couldn't have survived that. He is_ good_ I'll give you that but he isn't immortal, he can die you know.." Nathalie reasoned. I decided to jump in. I hated lying but I only had to keep it up for just a little longer. I didn't want them to come down on Anthony before I even had the chance to talk to him about it. I just hoped they would forgive me. "Yeah Nathalie is right. How many other assassins aren't out there? There must be someone else who uses swords or anything like it." I said. "Yeah Dylan's right, we'll discuss it with Charlie when we get back on the Job. If it really is the Thin Man we will know soon enough. Now let's talk about something else, we aren't on a case remember." Nath said with a smile. We both looked at Alex who gave in and reluctantly nodded. "All right, but I will get to the bottom of this." Nathalie nudged Alex playfully and said "Well, if he's alive and we run into him, you can always thank him for saving you." I nearly laughed at the expression on Alex's face. "Ha Ha.. Very funny." She said making a face at me. Now the next thing to do was to go have a talk with Anthony.

_Anthony.._

It was getting dark outside and I had just finished packing my suitcase. I still wasn't sure where to go but I figured that at the moment about anywhere would be better than my own appartment. I didn't know what those guys were waiting for, maybe they were waiting for the right opportunity to strike, but I sure wasn't going to wait for them to come back and finish what they had started. No way they were going to leave it alone. It just doesn't work that way in the world of crime. I put my suitcase beside the couch and walked over to the minibar to get myself a drink to calm down my nerves. I may have always looked calm on the outside but it was an entirely different case on the inside, I was just really good at deceiving others. I poured myself a whiskey as I thought about Dylan. When would I see her again? Would I ever see her again? Should I say anything about my departure? But then she would probably want to know WHY I was leaving.. and how to explain that? Besides, I didn't want to put her in any danger. If they knew how much Dylan meant to me than they might go after her. She could get killed because of me. The best thing to do was to stay away from her as far as possible until I had found a solution to this problem. But what other solution was there than to kill the others as well? They would keep coming back until they had me where they wanted me.. on the bottom of the ocean or in other words, dead.

One way or the other, I would have to fight my way out of this mess, again. I could feel my ribs hurt just at the mere thought. I was still in no shape to engage in a real fight but my bruised ribs were healing nicely, I had removed the bandages earlier, they weren't going to help much anyway. The bruises would disappear in time as well. Luckily I had always been a fast healer. It was only a matter of time before I would be ready to take them out before they managed to take me out instead. Now that there were only two of them, it seemed a more reasonable fight, one I could definitely win. I wasn't running away, I was just staling time until I was fit enough. If I went down, I wanted to do so fighting but I was hoping it wouldn't come to that. I strolled over to the window and glanced at the streets below. Nothing suspicious so far. I quickly downed the whiskey, grabbed my suitcase and cane and headed for the door. I was just about to leave when I stopped and turned around to look at what had been my 'home' for the past 2 years. Hmm. _Why do I have the feeling I forgot something? Ah yes.._ I put the suitcase down once more and walked over to the other side of the room to where a painting of a landscape was hanging. I took it off the wall to get to the small safe which was hidden behind it. I quickly opened it and took out my German luger. I checked the gun and found it already loaded. Sometimes guns could come in handy. I put everything back into place and safely tucked the gun into my belt. Now with that done.. I grabbed my case and walked out, closing the door behind me.

_Dylan.._

"I guess that's about everything?" I asked Nath, who carried a load of bags and boxes inside. "Yeah that's it!" She yelled at me from out the frontdoor. "It surprises me she still has space for all those clothes and shoes.." I mumbled as I closed the trunk and walked inside. "Hey guys I think I'm gonna go. Still got some things to do." Nathalie put everthing down and said "Oh I thought you were going to stay for dinner.. but yeah sure, we'll catch up later. By the way, you got a date or something?" "Yeah Dyl, what's the deal?" Alex asked, looking me over suspiciously. I laughed nervously. "A date? Me? You guys should know I always end up with the wrong guy. So I haven't bothered to look for someone else." Nathalie moved over to the couch and sat beside Alex. "You know Dylan it's about time you found yourself a man." I sighed. "Yeah yeah, you guys are lucky to have such great boyfriends like Pete and Jason. I always picked out the ones who were no good, and even tried to kill me!" Just the thought of Seamus made my skin crawl. It was a memory to last a lifetime. "Wow Dyl, calm down. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sure you'll find a good guy when the time is right." I chuckled softly. "I already have.." I half smiled at the confused looks I got from my friends. But I didn't feel like explaining right now. I had other matters to attend to. "Dylan - Wait" I turned and walked out the door without saying another word.

I ran to my car and drove off. I checked my mirror to see if I was being followed but apparently not. I let out a deep breath and concentrated on the task at hand. I wasn't looking forward to confront Anthony with those two dead men but I knew I had to. I had a right to know the truth. I wanted to hear it from him, that he had nothing to do with it although deep down inside of me I already knew the answer and it made tears come to my eyes. "Damn you Dylan! How could you be so stupid? Once a killer, always a killer.." I wiped away the tears that were rolling down my cheeks uncontrollably. "No..No don't think like that.. Just listen to what he has to say first.. but it better be damn good." As I almost arrived at my destination I saw the subject of my thoughts passing me by, a shadow himself as he disappeared into the darkness. _Anthony? Where is he going? And why is he carrying a suitcase?_ I pulled my car over and got out. "Anthony!" I yelled as I ran after him. I managed to catch up with him and slowed down. "Anthony?" I asked again but he didn't turn around. He seemed tense. I knew something was wrong. "Where're you going?" Still, no answer. I walked over and stopped in front of him. "I came to talk to you about something.. But I see you already planned ahead.." I said, unable to keep the anger from showing. At first, his face betrayed no emotion, his eyes were cold and distant, but then his expression seemed to soften and he looked at me quizically. "Don't pretend that you don't know what i'm talking about." I wanted to slap him across the face but he caught my wrist just in time. He stared at me angrily, then he let go of my wrist. "I don't." He answered slowly. "Well let me explain it to you then. Two men were found dead in an alley yesterday. Apparently stabbed with, mostly likely, a sword. As far as I know, there's only one person who uses one. You!" I watched him intentively, waiting for an explanation, but none came. "I know it was you Anthony, I just know, so no point in denying." He looked around and then grabbed me by the arm. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere with you until I get some sort of explanation!"

I pulled free from his grasp. I was furious with him, I wasn't going to give in that easily. He sighed. "I will ex-explain it, but not here. We have to get going." "No we will talk about this, right n-" I was interrupted by the sound of gunfire directed our way. What the hell! "Get down!" He yelled at me and pushed me to the ground. "You know what? I think you're right Anthony, it's time for us to go." He nodded at me and we both ran as fast as we could towards my car. I had no idea what was happening but one thing I did know.. this was not good. He threw his suitcase in the back of my car and got in. I quickly started up the engine and sped off, not bothering the speed limits. I was happy to get away in once piece. "So, what was that all about?" I asked, slightly out of breath. He looked at me apologetically and said "They are after me." They were after him? I shook my head not fully understanding. "Who is after you? And why?" I saw him taking a deep breath, then he said "The Italian mob." He looked at me and I nodded for him to continue, which he did. "It is something from my past. When I first started as an assassin I got this assignment. It was to kill a guy, an Italian mobster named Antonio Velocio. I hadn't given it much thought but at the time I didn't care, it.. it was well paid." He fell silent again. Finally, this all started to make sense to me. "What about those bodies? They were Italian.. Wait, were they after you as well?" I briefly glanced over at him and saw him nod. Then he spoke again. "I'm sorry Dylan. I had no choice. I didn't want to break my promise.." At least he wasn't back on the Job like I first thought. He had still killed two men but it was out of self defence. I was glad he had survived and told him so. "I.. I understand and.. I'm just glad you're alive." I laid my hand over his. It still left us with a major problem. I checked my mirror and saw nothing suspicious. "I don't think we're being followed so i'm going to drive over to my apartment." He shook his head. "Yes Anthony, you'll be safe there, or at least for the time being." I squeezed his hand. "No, I can't stay with you, they will kill you. I will not put you in any d-danger." He said, determined to solve this problem on his own but I wasn't going to let him. "Anthony, you're staying at my place. I'm not going to leave you alone. I lost you once and I'll be damned if I let that happen again." He frowned at my ranting, then he sighed and nodded. "Everything is going to be fine. I know it will." Anthony looked at me and gave me a small smile but I knew he wasn't sure of that, neither was I.

_Anthony.._

The cool night air swepped past me when I stepped outside. I had always enjoyed nightly walks. It was one of the few times that I felt at peace. And occasionally I would stroll down to the Park and sit by the pond, like I had done with Dylan a few months ago. Only this time, it wasn't for my enjoyment. I looked around and concluded the coast was clear, so I started walking down the street, to wherever these legs would carry me, silently keeping my eyes and ears open for anything 'unusual'. As I rounded the corner a familiar looking car drove past me, but it was too dark by now to get a good look at it. At first, I didn't pay much attention so I just kept walking until I heard it stop and an all too familiar voice floated in the air. "Anthony!" I didn't have to see who it was to know who it was. Dylan. I closed my eyes and wished that this wasn't happening. Why did she have to show up just now? This would only make it more difficult. Especially to just walk away and I knew it would be the best thing to do. "Anthony?" _Just walk away Anthony, you have to do it. _"Where're you going?" Like I could give an answer, I didn't know where I was going either. I heard footsteps coming closer, her hand brushed against mine, as she came to stand before me. "I came to talk to you about something.. But I see you already planned ahead.." I saw anger flashing in her eyes. What was that all about? Did she think I was going to bail out on her? Dump her like she was some sort of trash? How dare she think I would do such a thing. But my anger disappeared when another thought came to my mind.. She didn't know did she? "Don't pretend that you don't know what i'm talking about." Oh she knew. She tried to hit me but I caught her wrist. At first I was angry at her for trying this but I couldn't really blame her, could I? She had every reason to be angry. I let her go and said "I don't." For some reason I didn't feel like admitting the truth. Afraid that she would walk out on me. "Well let me explain it to you then. Two men were found dead in an alley yesterday. Apparently stabbed with, mostly likely, a sword. As far as I know, there's only one person who uses one. You!" She didn't seem very happy with this newfound information. I wondered how she found out. I would have to ask her later. "I know it was you Anthony, I just know, so no point in denying." She practically yelled at me. She had to stop doing that. We had to go somewhere else, somewhere safe.. and out in the middle of the street wasn't it.

Fine. We would talk. But not here. I grabbed her by the arm, determined to get her out of here, even if I had to drag her away myself. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere with you until I get some sort of explanation!" I didn't get far as she pulled away from me. Stubborn as always. I sighed softly. Although I liked this fiery side of her, it was not a good moment to let it out. "I will ex-explain it, but not here. We have to get going." "No we will talk about this, right n-" She was interrupted by the swizzling sound of bullets in the air. "Get down!" I yelled, as I pushed my Angel to the ground. So, the mobs hadn't gone very far. "You know what? I think you're right Anthony, it's time for us to go." I could only agree as we made a dash for the car. At the moment I didn't care about getting killed, I just didn't want Dylan to get hurt. I would do anything to keep her safe. As we reached the car, I threw my suitcase in the back and got in, Dylan swiftly followed and started up the engine. We managed to get away and I sighed in relief, but I still had alot of explaining to do. "So, what was that all about?" She asked after a few minutes. I looked at her and saw confusion and fear written on her beautiful face. "They are after me." I stated calmly. "Who is after you? And why?" I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "The Italian Mob." I looked at her and I wasn't sure how to interpret her expression, but she nodded and I knew she wanted to hear the rest of it. "It is something from my past. When I first started as an assassin I got this assignment. It was to kill a guy, an Italian mobster named Antonio Velocio. I hadn't given it much thought but at the time I didn't care, it.. it was well paid." I hoped with every fiber of my being that she would understand. "What about those bodies? They were Italian.. Wait, were they after you as well?" She spared me a glance and I nodded. She seemed pretty calm, though I still felt bad about what had happened. "I'm sorry Dylan. I had no choice. I didn't want to break my promise.." I cast my eyes downward, ashamed of myself. How could she ever forgive me? "I.. I understand and.. I'm just glad you're alive." She softly said, covering my hand with hers. My head shot up and I looked at her surprised. I saw her looking in the mirror. "I don't think we're being followed so i'm going to drive over to my apartment." No, no, I had to stay away from her. I shook my head but still she said "Yes Anthony, you'll be safe there, or at least for the time being." I wasn't concerned about my own well-being, or at least not as much as I was concerned about the safety of my Angel. She squeezed my hand in assurance. This was a very bad idea. "No, I can't stay with you, they will kill you. I will not put you in any d-danger." I told her firmly. I appreciated her concern for me but there was no need to put her own life in danger. I wouldn't let her suffer for this, not like Seamus O'Grady had done in the past. "Anthony, you're staying at my place. I'm not going to leave you alone. I lost you once and I'll be damned if I let that happen again." She said and I knew she had to have it her way. This wasn't the time to argue so I gave in and nodded. I guess we just had to protect each other then. Everyone who laid one finger on her would die, it was a promise I made right here and now. "Everything is going to be fine. I know it will." She smiled and I managed to smile back, even though I knew the trouble we were in wasn't to be taken very lightly.

--

That's all folks! :D At least for now. I'll start working on Chapter 4 as soon as possible. Just hang in there! :) I hope you enjoyed it so far. R&R.


	4. Quality Time

Here it is, Chapter 4! I think it's a pretty short one, or atleast not as big as the others, but I still hope you like it and i'll start writing the next chapter as soon as possible. That one is probably going to be a bit longer and more action packed. Anyway, enjoy and thanks to all my loyal reader/reviewers! If it wasn't for you guys I probably wouldn't be writing this! Ok, here goes..

--

_Dylan.._

"Well, this is it." I said, turning on the lights at my apartment.

I watched him take a few tentative steps forward as he scanned the place. It was the first time he saw it and his behaviour reminded me of a shy little boy. My place wasn't nearly as big, classy and.. neat as his, but I hoped he wouldn't mind. I really liked it so I never thought about moving to another neighbourhood or getting a more expensive apartment. I could effort something with standing but it just wasn't 'me'. Besides with a bit of cleaning up and some rearranging of the furniture this would make a nice and cosy place and I was sure Anthony would come to love it.

I closed the door and stated with a smile "Make yourself at home." before pulling off my jacket. I threw it on the couch and then walked over to the kitchen to get us some drinks.

He put his suitcase and cane down and took off his long black coat. I could tell he felt uncomfortable and perhaps a bit nervous too but that could be fixed. "So what can I get you to drink?" He looked over at me and asked "Do you have whisky?" Although I wasn't really fond of the liquid, I still kept a bottle, just in case. "Yeah, I do." I said with a smile, holding up the bottle so he could see it. He smiled back. I poured him a glass and as for me, just a beer would do.

I walked back in to the living room and took a seat beside him. "Here you go." I said handing him the Whisky. He downed it almost instantly. "I guess you needed it." I said, knowing what was bothering him as I took a swig of the beer. "You know there probably isn't going to happen anything for the rest of the evening or night so why don't we try to relax a little? We will have enough time to worry about this tomorrow." I put his drink and my own on the table and pressed my lips against his. I felt his hand on my neck and he pulled me closer. I moaned at the feeling of his tongue caressing my own. We hadn't even been separated for an entire day but I had already missed him like crazy. I just knew Anthony was the wrong "right" guy for me. I was so lost in the feeling that I hadn't noticed that he had stopped kissing me, until a few seconds later. I opened my eyes and I found him staring at my chest. At first I thought he was staring at, well what every normal guy would be staring at, I guess, but then I realized he wasn't staring at my breasts but at the medallion, **his** medallion. I had almost forgotten about it.

I was about to say something but when he gently fingered the piece of jewellery, I decided to wait. It was Anthony who spoke. "My medallion.. You have it.. You kept it?" He said it in such a way as if not truly believing it.

I took it from him and looked at it. "Yeah, I did. I couldn't just throw it away. Especially not after I thought you died. I - I guess I wanted something that reminded me of you and.. well besides the memories this was the only thing I had at the time." I looked up at him and for the first time I saw tears in his eyes. I had never seen him this emotional before. I smiled and touched his cheek. "I love you Anthony and a part of me already did that night on the roof. And when you fell, you took a piece of my heart with you. And since our reunion, you have all of it and always will.." I waited for him to speak but he stayed silent. "Say something?" I asked softly, and then laughed at the expression on his face. He seemed stunned, totally at loss for words. I shook my head and kissed him. It didn't take long before he responded and kissed me back passionately.

After awhile I pulled away and asked "So, does this mean I can keep it?" He raised his eyebrow and had this slightly amused expression on his face. "What? I like it, ok." He shook his head and then turned serious. "You may have it, like you have my heart. But take good care of it." I smiled and hugged him. "I will Anthony.. I will." I broke the hug and crawled onto the couch. I laid his arm across my shoulders and snuggled back into his embrace. As I hugged him I felt something 'hard' poking my left side. I wondered what it was. "Uh Anthony what's that thing?" He gave me a questioning look, but then he seemed to realize what I meant as he reached under his jacket and pulled out a gun. "Oh." I recognized it to be a German Luger. I remembered him using it outside Corwin's, when we were chasing him down the alley, or in other words, when we first met. He laid the gun on the table. "Better?" He asked. "Much better." I said while I hugged him close. He placed a kiss on top of my head. For a while we just enjoyed the silence and each others company.

I realized I hadn't eaten a thing since I got back from my shopping adventure, not that I was really hungry but maybe Anthony was. "Are you hungry? Cause I could make you something." I asked, not leaving the comfort of his arms. He didn't say anything, but merely shook his head. "Okay, neither am I." I sighed softly. How I liked having him close. For a moment I was angry at myself for not trusting him earlier. For judging him so easily. I would never do it again, never. After a few minutes I felt myself drifting off to sleep, but then Anthony nudged me and said "Dylan, let me put you to bed." I smiled and nodded. I hadn't realized I was this tired. I guess sleeping in my bed would be better than on the couch. He gently picked me up. "Dylan?" "Yes Anthony?" I asked a little sleepy. "Where is your bedroom?" I opened my eyes and found him staring down at me with a goofy look plastered on his face. I laughed a little. "Behind that door." I said pointing to the one on the right.

Inside the bedroom, he laid me down on the bed and started taking off my clothes. He began to unbutton my blouse and I couldn't help it as a soft moan escaped my lips. Just the feel of his hands on my body gave me goosebumps. If I hadn't been this tired I would've taken this somewhere else but I just let him undress me and after he had removed his clothes and turned off the lights, we both slipped under the covers.

It didn't take long for both of us to drift off to, hopefully, a good night sleep. But if I were to have any nightmares, I knew Anthony would save me.

_Anthony.._

I still thought it was a bad idea to go and stay with my beloved Angel, but she could be so stubborn. I didn't feel like taking unnecessairy risks, and staying close to her was doing just that. She would become a target aswell. Besides, I didn't need any protection from her. She of all people should know I could take care of myself. I knew people wanted to protect their loved ones, but this was ridiculous. I used to be an assassin. If I wasn't able to protect myself, than who was? Anyway, the most important thing right now, was to get out of this mess, preferrable in one piece. There was also another thing that needed to be dealt with, or rather a pair of Angels. I groaned at the prospect of coming face to face with them. Dylan hadn't mentionned it for quite some time now, so I figured out she still hadn't told them the 'big news'.

"Well, this is it." Dylan said, and so interrupted my train of thoughts.

I found myself standing in the doorway of her apartment. She went inside and turned on the lights. As soon as there was light I saw exactly what I always thought I would see, the exact opposite of me. It was a lot more colorful than my apartment. There was a red couch in the middle of the room. It was a color I wouldn't dare to use in a million years. And her place wasn't nearly as clean and neat as mine, but that didn't surprise me at all. For a moment I wondered why I loved the woman so much. I guess the saying 'Opposites attract' does have some truth to it. I couldn't see myself living here but after already giving up the assassination business, I could just as well take it a step further.

"Make yourself at home." My angel said with a smile. I watched her go into the kitchen and decided to follow her advice and 'make myself at home', or atleast try to. After putting my cane and suitcase away, I took off my black coat and had a seat on her couch. I couldn't help but feel nervous. I guess I was still a little riled up from what happened earlier. All kinds of unpleasant scenarios came to mind. I tried to shake it off but it was harder than I thought. My mind was about to take off again when Dylan called from out the kitchen "So, what can I get you to drink?"_ Hmm.. a drink I could use._ "Do you have Whisky?" I asked. "Yeah, I do." She was holding up a bottle with an infectious smile that was hard to resist. After a minute or so, she joined me on the couch. "Here you go." She said, handing me the glass. I immediately gulped it down and a warm pleasant feeling spread through out my body. I already felt more relaxed. "I guess you needed it." _Yeah, and there's someone else I need too.. _"You know there probably isn't going to happen anything for the rest of the evening or night so why don't we try to relax a little? We will have enough time to worry about this tomorrow." She then said and I was taken by surprise by how close our thoughts were. I didn't have time to ponder it further as her lips touched mine. I made sure she wasn't going anywhere soon and laid my hand on her neck to pull her closer. She parted her lips for me to enter and I thrusted my tongue inside, tasting her. As I had my hand on her neck I felt the chain of the necklace she was wearing, but what I didn't understand was why it felt so familiar.. I slowly broke the kiss and lifted the necklace to look at it. I hardly believed my eyes. The medallion, the one Mother Superior had given to me when I first came to the Orphanage, was hanging around Dylan's neck. I remembered where I lost it. It was at the Coal Bow, where I had managed to steal a lock of that wonderful hair, while she had managed to get hold of the medallion. I never thought I would see it again. But here it was, simply hanging around her neck.

"My medallion.. You have it.. You kept it?" I thought she would have thrown it away or something, but I never thought she would actually wear it. It was a surprise. A pleasant surprise. I was glad she had it. It meant a lot to me. So did the medallion. Mother Superior was one of the few people that genuily cared about me and I had always worn the medallion out of respect for her and because I knew she had given this little gift with love. Dylan then took it from me and said "Yeah, I did. I couldn't just throw it away. Especially not after I thought you died. I - I guess I wanted something that reminded me of you and.. well besides the memories this was the only thing I had at the time." She didn't want to forget about me.. We weren't even together then but she had still cared. I tried hard not to cry. I wasn't used to all these different kind of emotions, even after being with Dylan for two months now, it was hard to erase 15 years with mainly one emotion, anger.

When I looked at her, she smiled and reached out to touch my cheek. "I love you Anthony and a part of me already did that night on the roof. And when you fell, you took a piece of my heart with you. And since our reunion, you have all of it and always will.." So I was right, she had truly cared. "Say something?" I hadn't realised I was silent for quite some time now. But I just didn't know what to say. I was totally overcome with emotion and that didn't happen too often. Laughter then filled my ears and lips touched mine. I always thought actions spoke louder than words so I eagerly responded. After awhile she pulled back and asked "So, does this mean I can keep it?" Honestly, I hadn't thought about taking it back. It looked good on her and this way she would always have something that came from me. If there was any person at all that I would have given it to, it would've been Dylan for sure. "You may have it, like you have my heart. But take good care of it." She then pulled me into a hug and said "I will Anthony.. I will." She pulled back and smiled before crawling onto the couch and snuggling into my arms. This felt good. I could stay like this forever, but it didn't last that long as she asked me what 'that thing' was. At first I had no idea what she was talking about but when she cast a glance downwards I knew what the problem was. I reached under my jacket and pulled out the gun I had tucked into my belt. "Oh." I couldn't help but smile a little as I laid the gun on the table. "Better?" She agreed and hugged me close.

I was content to have her in my arms. It was perfect. "Are you hungry? Cause I could make you something." Dylan asked out of the blue. I wasn't really, I had everything I needed right here in my arms. I shook my head. "Okay, neither am I." I glanced over at the clock and noticed it was getting pretty late. Why did time had to go by so fast when you enjoyed yourself? Dylan had her arm around my waist and when I felt her grip loosen a bit I knew she was close to falling asleep. Sleeping on the couch wouldn't do her any good. Besides if she fell asleep I would be stuck myself and I would hate to wake her up. I gave her a gentle nudge and said "Dylan, let me put you to bed." She nodded and I moved off the couch to pick her up. Once in my arms I realized I didn't know where her bedroom was, I had never been at her apartment before. For a moment I felt a bit of an idiot. "Dylan?" I softly asked. "Yes Anthony?" She replied, her eyes still closed. "Where is your bedroom?" Apparently she found the situation funny as she smiled and then laughed. "Behind that door." Right. I carried her into the room and laid her down on the bed.

As I was undressing her I felt her tremble slightly under my touch. I never really understood the feelings I could stir in her. But it made me happy nontheless. It made me feel more confident about myself, it felt great to know that I could please such a beautiful woman like Dylan. After I had removed all of her clothing, I started to take off mine. I folded them up and laid them on the ground next to the bed. Then I turned off the lights and crawled into bed beside my Angel. I pulled her closer and gently stroked her hair until I knew she had fallen asleep. I placed my arm around her waist and after a couple of minutes I too fell asleep.

--

Ok, Chapter 5 coming up! I hope you enjoyed. R&R.


	5. Shocking Revelations

Here it is, chapter 5. Not as much action as I planned at first and it turned out a bit different too but enjoy anyway. I'm not sure how long i'll continue this. There will be a chapter 6, ofcourse.. but after that.. I don't know.. It could be the end of the story, i'm not sure yet but for now just enjoy this and thanks for all the great reviews! It makes my day :)

--

_Dylan.._

I slowly opened my eyes to the light that was shining through the blends of my bedroom window. It was morning already. An arm encircled my waist from behind. I gently turned around and found Anthony still sleeping. I smiled and brushed a strand of pitchblack hair from his face. At the touch he stirred and rested on his back. I would let him sleep a little longer. I carefully got out of bed and darted over to the bathroom to take a shower. Once in the shower, I started to think about the things that had to be taken care off. I didn't know what to do with the whole Italian mob problem but one thing I did know, today I was going to tell my friends about Anthony. No more lies, no more secrets, no more hiding. I quickly showered and dressed in a pair of pink boxers and an old tshirt with the familiar faces of KISS printed on.

When I entered the bedroom, Anthony was no longer asleep. He looked at me with a smile but more importantly, with love in his eyes. "Morning." I said as I crawled onto the bed and softly kissed him on his still smiling lips. "Good morning to you too." I gently ran a finger over his chest and traced the scar from the roof accident. "Anthony, I still haven't told Nathalie, Alex or Bosley.. well actually nobody.. about you. I couldn't bring myself to do it.. but I am sick of lying so I'm going to do it.. today." He pulled me closer and kissed me on top of my head. "I assumed that m-much. I too think it is time you tell them. They are your friends but I - I don't want to cause any problems. I never really had any friends, not that I could affort it with the bussiness I used to be in, but I can see how much they mean to you, and what you m-mean to them." I smiled and laid my head on his chest. "Yeah, well they will just have to accept our relationship. And if they see how happy you make me, they will come to realize that you are the 'one' for me." I felt him running his hand through my hair and before I could protest, I felt a sting as he ripped some of my hair out. "Anthony!" I yelled in surprise and pain. I gave him an angry glare but after seeing the safisfied look on his face as he rubbed the lock of hair under his nose and across his cheek, I couldn't stay mad. He seemed in Heaven. Besides he didn't pull my hair all the time so I really couldn't complain, it could be worse.

"I would appreciate it if you asked next time." He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah yeah I know, You have been pretty good about it but that doesn't mean you shouldn't ask or at least let me know.." I smiled and then added. "Why don't you go take a shower and then maybe we can go out and have breakfast. How does that sound to you?" He nodded and then got out of bed. I watched him gather his clothes and then he looked at me. "That way." I said pointing to another door that led to the bathroom. I lay back down for a minute before getting up once more to get ready to face a brand new day.

_Anthony.._

I woke up to the sound of water running. When I noticed that Dylan was gone, I assumed she went to take a shower. I closed my eyes again and waited for her to return. After a couple of minutes I heard a door open and just a moment later Dylan walked inside the bedroom, wearing pink boxers and a tshirt with a couple of strange men on it, perhaps of a music group, although I had no idea who they were, but from the looks of it, not my kind of music. But Dylan quickly got my full attention. Even in just a simple attire, my Angel looked beautiful. It made me smile.

"Morning." She said as she moved onto the bed and kissed me. "Good morning to you too." I whispered in her ear. She then carressed my chest and the scar. I shivered slightly at her gentle warm touch. "Anthony, I still haven't told Nathalie, Alex or Bosley.. well actually nobody.. about you. I couldn't bring myself to do it.. but I am sick of lying so I'm going to do it.. today." It didn't come as a surprise. I had figured that out awhile ago. But I didn't blame her. I knew she was afraid of how they would react and of the possibility of losing them. But even though I loved Dylan with all of my heart, I would never dare to come between them. If they would make her choose between me or them, I would step aside, because good friends are hard to find. She needed them. I placed a kiss on top of her head. "I assumed that m-much. I too think it is time you tell them. They are your friends but I - I don't want to cause any problems. I never really had any friends, not that I could affort it with the bussiness I used to be in, but I can see how much they mean to you, and what you m-mean to them." She smiled affectionately and then laid her head on my chest. The scent of her washed hair drifted over me. It smelled wonderful. "Yeah, well they will just have to accept our relationship. And if they see how happy you make me, they will come to realize that you are the 'one' for me."

At that moment I wasn't really paying attention to what Dylan was saying as I tried to refrain myself from my ever present 'hair fetish' but it just was too much of a temptation. I ran my hand through her hair and I couldn't stop myself. I curled my fingers around a lock of hair and pulled hard. I heard her yelp but I was too taken in by her magnificent scent that I barely noticed. "I would appreciate it if you asked next time." She hadn't mind before so I didn't understand why she acted this way. I raised my eyebrow - old habbits die hard - and half smiled at the annoyed expression on her face. "Yeah yeah I know, You have been pretty good about it but that doesn't mean you shouldn't ask or at least let me know.." Before I could say anything she continued with a smile "Why don't you go take a shower and then maybe we can go out and have breakfast. How does that sound to you?" It did sound pretty good, so I decided to drop the hair issue for now and take a refreshing shower instead. I got out of bed, gathered my clothes and headed to where Dylan had shown me. I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

_Dylan.._

I took a can of soda from the fridge as I waited for Anthony to get some breakfast. I was about to sit down on the couch and turn on the tv when my doorbell rang. I froze as it went off again. I could pretend I wasn't at home.. Damn who was I kidding? If it was them, it wouldn't work, they had a spare key in case of emergency. Besides they probably noticed my car outside. I quickly ran towards the bathroom. I knocked on the door and asked "Anthony, are you done? Because could you stay in here for just a little longer. I think Nath and Alex are here." Suddenly the door flew open, revealing an almost completely naked Anthony as he only wore a towel around his waist. "They are h-here?" He asked with a note of alarm in his voice. "I think so. Just stay here ok? I'm not sure what to do myself. But it'll be alright." I quickly kissed him on the cheek before running back. I noticed the gun on the table and quickly laid it inside a drawer. I also noticed his long black coat and suitcase so I took them to the kitchen. With that done, I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Wow Dylan, what took you so long?" Nathalie asked, smiling brightly as usual. "I wasn't dressed yet so I put on some clothes first." I answered and forced a smile towards my friends. "Oh that's ok, we don't mind waiting, do we Alex?" Alex simply replied "No, not really." I stepped aside to let them in. "So, what's up? I hadn't expected you guys so early. I even haven't had breakfast yet." "Oh well you know us, we.. we were a bit worried about you after you left last night." Nathalie said truthfully, sitting down on the couch. Alex followed and sat beside her. "No need to guys, everything's fine." The silence that followed then was overflowing. I never thought the three of us could be so.. so tense around each other. I couldn't stand it any longer and asked "So anything planned for today?" It was Alex who answered. "No not really, I think I am - " She broke off her sentence and suddenly asked "Is that a cane?" Alex stood up and bent down to pick up a long black cane. "Dylan, what the hell is going on?" Alex sounded very angry and I couldn't really blame her. Stupid me for being so careless. I had forgotten all about Anthony's cane, it must have fallen on the ground when I picked up his suitcase. I was in such a hurry that apparently I hadn't noticed. I sighed at seeing the confusion on Nathalie's face. This was it. Le moment suprème. "Well, I have quite some explaining to do. Alex you better sit down because I think you're going to need it for what am I about to tell you."

"No thanks Dylan. I am quite comfortable standing. So what's the deal with _this_?!" She spat holding the cane out in front of me. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. This was not going to be easy. Hell, I felt like a mouse trapped by a hungry cat. "That uhm.. that's a cane and.. Well that's Anthony's cane.." I glanced over at Nathalie who seemed confused and shocked at the same time. "Dylan what are you doing with that?" Nathalie asked, clearly not following, but I knew Alex understood, the way she narrowed her eyes said it all and she wasn't too happy about it either. "It's not mine Nath.. It belongs to Anthony.." "Wait are you saying that - " Nathalie was cut off by Alex "That the creepy thin man is still alive? And I bet you knew he was alive all along. You _lied _to us Dylan!" Alex looked me in the eye when she said this. I could tell she was hurt. "Is it true Dyl?" Nathalie asked in a gentle voice. She seemed pretty calm but it didn't soothe me. I hated myself for all the lies. "Yeah it's true. I'm sorry. I - I was afraid.. of what you guys might think." Alex chuckled. "You still shouldn't have lied to us Dylan. We are supposed to be your friends!" I wiped away some tears that I couldn't stop from rolling down my cheeks. I looked over at Nathalie who put a calming hand on Alex' arm. "Alex, sit down for a moment will ya? This isn't getting us anywhere. I understand your anger but we have to work this out and we will. We are best friends and we are a team." Alex nodded and sat down. "So, are you seeing him or what? I think we have a right to know." She then asked, with a hint of anger in her voice.

I gathered all my courage as I knew this was the moment I had to tell them about my relationship with the silent assassin. "Me and.. Anthony. We are.. We are together.. So yes we are seeing each other." Even though Alex had asked the question herself, she seemed utterly shocked. Nathalie on the other hand quickly overcame her shock and flashed me a small smile. "So that was what you meant with "Maybe I already have" when I teased you about finding the right guy last night." Nathalie wasn't always very quick to putting together the pieces of a puzzle but this one she had figured out. "So where is the owner of the cane?" Alex asked seriously. I blushed and smiled. "He was in the shower when you guys got here.. He's still in the bathroom." Nathalie nearly laughed but managed to hold back when she saw the look on Alex' face. Alex wasn't amused at all. "This isn't funny Nathalie. Have you forgotten that he's a killer." "No he is not or not anymore." I quickly countered, and decided to tell them about the mob thing as well. "Look, since we got together he hasn't killed anyone. I'm sure of that.. Well, besides those two Italian guys.. but listen.. He didn't want to kill them.. They were after him.. He had no choice.. And I believe him. Besides that's not all of it.. They are still after him.. I don't know how many.. all I know is that they are from the Italian mob and that Anthony's in serious danger." Alex shook her head. "Why should we help him? If he wasn't such a cold blooded killer he wouldn't have gotten in this kind of trouble in the first place, am I right?" Right on the spot. It was retaliation for something that happened a long time ago. "Well yeah, but.. you can't undo the past Alex. That doesn't mean we shouldn't help him." "Besides he's Dylan's boyfriend." Nathalie pointed out with a smile. Alex sighed and turned to face Nathalie. "Are you ok with all of this? How can you be? For god sake he tried to kill us. The man is a psycho!" She glanced at me before turning her attention to Alex. "Yeah, true, well i'm not sure about the psycho part but what's done is done. He was only doing his job. And if he really wanted to do something bad to us he could've have done it by now. Don't forget he saved your life, Max's and Dylan's. I think it's safe to say he's on our side but i'll keep an eye on him, although I don't think it will be necessary." Alex wasn't very keen on the idea of having to add Anthony to the family but after awhile she nodded and said "Ok, I give in."

I breathed a sign of relief. I could hardly believe this myself. No more secrets and it felt great. "Well Dylan, why don't you go get the thin - uh Anthony I mean." I smiled and walked out of the room. I reached the bathroom and this time I opened the door without knocking first. I walked inside and found Anthony completely dressed in his black pinstripe suit. He stood in front of the mirror, smoothing down his hair. I smiled a little and approached him. He turned around to face me. "Is everything alright?" He asked while he reached out and stroked my cheek. "I told them." His expression turned from soft into worried. "No it's ok. Don't worry. It was quite a shock at first but they seem open to the idea so.." I thought I would never see it but even he seemed surprised and a bit shocked. I laughed and said "Well Alex still has some problems with it but I'm sure she'll come around eventually. I'm just so happy." I put a hand behind his neck and kissed him passionately. When I broke the kiss, a smile began to form on his lips. "Come on, they want to see you." I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me but I stopped when he didn't move an inch. "Don't worry. You are not alone, i'm here with you." I smiled up at him. He nodded and we both went to face my friends.

_Anthony.._

The water felt absolutely great. It would've been even better if Dylan was here too. The thought of the two of us, together in the shower, was pretty arousing. _I have to stop these thoughts or I'll end up taking a cold shower or I can always.._ But that was as far as I got as Dylan knocked on the bathroom door, rudely interrupting my pleasant thoughts. _Well, the real deal is always better.. _I smiled and turned off the water. "Anthony, are you done? Because could you stay in here for just a little longer. I think Nath and Alex are here." It took a moment for my brain to process what she had just said. I stepped out of the shower and searched for a towel. I quickly found one and wrapped it around my waist before opening the door. Dylan stood there completely dressed in a black pair of jeans and a white striped blouse. The contrast of the black and white looked good on her, especially with her fiery auburn hair. But then I remembered what she said before. "They are h-here?" I knew I sounded a bit worried but I couldn't help it, though I didn't want to make her worry even more than she already did. "I think so. Just stay here ok? I'm not sure what to do myself. But it'll be alright." She kissed me on my cheek and before I could utter another word she was gone again.

Well, worrying wouldn't do me any good so I just closed the door again and did as asked, I stayed put. I dressed in my black suit, which could use some washing but my suitcase was still in the living room and I couldn't go there, so this would have to do for now. I noticed the medallion laying on the side of the tub, I took it and held it by the chain, admiring its simple beauty before pocketing it. Afterwards I sat on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for Dylan to return. I hated waiting. It always made me nervous. So nervous that at one point I couldn't stop myself from pacing. I had to do something. I sighed and looked myself over in the mirror. I could use a haircut too. Paying a visit to Mother Superior was on my To Do list. I searched for a comb and after finally finding one, I started to comb my hair when suddenly Dylan walked in, so I could see in the mirror. She seemed..Happy? Atleast not as jumpy as before. I turned around to face my beautiful Angel. "Is everything alright?" I gently caressed her cheek with the back of my hand and saw her closing her eyes at the touch. "I told them." She said. So, she had finally faced her friends and confessed everything. A worried feeling crept over me, Dylan noticed. "No it's ok. Don't worry. It was quite a shock at first but they seem open to the idea so.." Well, I hadn't expected acceptance, actually a part of me had prepared to leave Dylan for her sake but now it looked like it wouldn't come to that after all. "Well Alex still has some problems with it but I'm sure she'll come around eventually. I'm just so happy." Then she pulled my head down and kissed me. When we broke apart I smiled at her. It was great to see her so happy, so full of joy. It was all I ever wanted for my Angel. Happiness. "Come on, they want to see you." She said and grabbed my hand. Although she had just said they were ok with it, more a less, I still wasn't looking forward to facing them. They had been my adverseries and normally I would have never come to a point like this because most of the peope I had fought were dead. "Don't worry. You are not alone, i'm here with you." Those words were enough for me to make me go with her because together we could get through anything. I truly believed that.

--

So far chapter 5. All I have to say is, stay tuned for more! R&R.


	6. Heated Moments

Sorry to keep you guys waiting.. and I won't keep you up any longer.. Enjoy!

--

_Dylan.._

We went inside and two sets of eyes were focused on us. I smiled weakly and turned to Anthony, giving his hand a light squeeze to assure him that everything would be fine, then I turned to my friends. "Well..Uh, Nathalie.. Alex.. " I looked at Anthony and saw his discomfort. "Anthony.." Then I looked back at my friends and laughed a little. "Well you already know each other!" They all nodded at the statement. Nathalie stood up and approached Anthony. As she did so I felt his grip on my hand tighten. Nathalie eyed both of us before smiling and giving Anthony a quick kiss on the cheek. "Anthony." She greeted. I was a little surprised by the display of affection but that was just typical for our cheery Nathalie. I saw and felt Anthony relax a little which was good. He needed to loosen up a bit. Alex on the other hand kept a straight face and just nodded at him. There was a lot of tension between the two of them. It wasn't like I didn't understand where Alex was coming from but Anthony had tried to kill all of us, not just her. Sometimes, it seemed she had the tendency of forgetting that, plus the fact that he did save her life one time too. But I wasn't going to push it, it wouldn't do the still very fragile 'friendship' any good. The last thing I wanted to do was to make things worse.

My stomach rumbled, which reminded me we still had to get some breakfast. "Ok, guys, I know there are still some things we need to work out, but actually we, as in Anthony and me, were about to have breakfast, so if you don't mind.. could we continue this later today?" Nathalie ran a hand through her hair, looking at Alex, obviously thinking it over. To my surprise it was Alex who nodded and said "Ok, we'll call you later." "That would be great." I said smiling, leaving Anthony's side for a minute to pull on my jacket. Anthony looked at me and then looked down at Alex. I immediately understood what he was getting at as his cane laid on her lap. I chuckled and took it from her. "I believe this belongs to Anthony." I said while handing it to him. "Yeah, right. Well, I guess we should be going then. See ya later Dyl." Alex said, standing up. She kissed me on my cheek, so did Nathalie. "Bye, Dyl." And they both left. "Well, I think that went pretty well, don't you think?" He raised his eyebrow. "Ok, relatively good, but it will get better, just give it some time. So, ready to go?" He shook his head "no" and reached inside his pants pocket. He pulled out the medallion. "Oh, I must have left it in the bathroom after I showered." He nodded and placed it around my neck. "Thanks." I said softly gazing up at him. "Ready?" He smiled down at me and nodded slightly. I grabbed my purse and darted into the kitchen. "Forgot my cell." I announced. Then I took his hand and entertwined my fingers with his, pulling him along. "Let's go. I know a nice and quiet place I think you'll like." Now that things with Nathalie and Alex seemed to be turning out alright, my appetite had increased a whole lot.

_Anthony.._

I didn't like to be stared at and it was exactely what Dylan's friends were doing as soon as we entered the living room. Their stares made me feel nervous and 'out of place'. It felt like I was the one person in this room that didn't belong here. I wasn't an 'Angel' so I guess in a way it made sense. I sighed and when Dylan looked at me with a smile, I tried my best to smile back, although at the moment, it wasn't the easiest thing to do. She squeezed my hand and I was grateful to have her with me. "Well..Uh, Nathalie.. Alex.." She started to say before looking at me. I breathed in deeply. "Anthony." She turned her attention back to her friends and laughed. "Well you already know each other!" Very true, sadly enough, we all met under not so great circumstances and it would be hard to put that behind us.

Nathalie stood up and walked over to me. I tried to read her expression, but she didn't give away much or time as she closed the distance and kissed me on my cheek. I was surprised and I doubted that Alex would give me the same friendly welcome. "Anthony." She said smiling a little, before turning around and sitting back down. Like I thought Alex remained seated and just nodded at me. I gave a curt nod, glad that this was over. I tried my best not to be so tense around them but this was all very new for me. "Ok, guys, I know there are still some things we need to work out, but actually we, as in Anthony and me, were about to have breakfast, so if you don't mind.. could we continue this later today?" Dylan was right. We hadn't even gone out to have breakfast and I was happy to go. This little meeting had lasted long enough, though I knew if I stayed with Dylan I would have to deal quite a lot with her friends but maybe things would be different by then. They didn't seem very anxious to leave us alone but they agreed after all. They would call her later. "That would be great." Said my Angel, moving away from me. She grabbed her jacket from the couch and pulled in on. I looked over at Nathalie and Alex, who seemed very interested in me as they were still looking at me. It was then that I noticed my cane laying on Alex' lap. I wanted to go over and scoop it up but I didn't feel very comfortable doing that, so I tried to make my intentions clear to Dylan, which she picked up fairly easy. "I believe this belongs to Anthony." She then gave it back to it's rightful owner. I never really liked anyone else touching my cane. It instantly made me think of Seamus O'Grady who had stabbed me with my own rapier, another thing I hated. Nathalie and Alex then left, after exchanging the usual pleasantries.

"Well, I think that went pretty well, don't you think?" Considering everything that has happened in the past, pretty good but not that great either. I raised an eyebrow. "Ok, relatively good, but it will get better, just give it some time. So, ready to go?" I shook my head. I was ready to go, but she wasn't ready yet, there was just one thing missing, the medallion. I reached into my pants pocket and retrieved it. "Oh, I must have left it in the bathroom after I showered." That's right my Angel. I placed the medallion around her neck, carefully brushing her hair aside. Now she looked perfect. "Thanks." She said, looking into my eyes. "Ready?" I smiled and nodded. She grabbed her black little purse and then walked into the kitchen. "Forgot my cell." She called out and walked back in. She walked up to me and took my hand. "Let's go. I know a nice and quiet place I think you'll like." And with hands clasped together, we walked out.

_Dylan.._

After breakfast, me and Anthony decided to go for a little walk before going back home. I seized this moment as an opportunity to talk about another problem that needed to be dealt with. "Anthony, I told Nath and Alex about those Italians guys. I hope you don't mind. They can help you. Us. I don't think we should deal with this alone." He stopped short and looked at me with angry eyes. "I had to tell them. I didn't want to keep another secret. You do understand, don't you? Besides it's for the best. If something would happen to us, they will atleast know what's going on." He sighed and nodded. "I do understand but this.. this wasn't meant to be your problem in the first place. Why d-do you think I was going away? To protect you.. and your friends." He shook his head and looked at the ground. I gently put a hand under his chin and lifted his head to meet my eyes. "I know. But I can take care of myself.. so can you.. but I just don't want to leave you alone. If you aren't with me, I would be worried sick about you. Whether you like it or not, we're in this together, and personally, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you." He closed his eyes for a brief moment and then he agreed. "Ok." I smiled and put my arms around his waist, hugging him close. "Now, for being so reasonable, I think you deserve a little present." Both of his eyebrows went up. I chuckled and raised myself on my toes. "You may pull my hair." I whispered in his ear. His lips curved into a delicious smile and his hand moved into my hair. I braced myself for the pull that would soon follow. _Why did I have to say that? _I felt his fingers grip a lock of hair, while I heard his breathing become heavier. "Ow!" _Damn that still hurts,_ I thought, as I rubbed the sore spot where now a patch of hair was missing.

After pocketing the few strands of hair, he leaned down and kissed me gently, at first, it soon became passionate. I loved the passion he held for me. It made me feel alive and for the very first time, truly loved by a man. Our lips lost contact and I smiled up at him. "Let's go home." His eyes were still closed and he breathed in deeply before opening them and regarding me with a gentle gaze. "Yes. Let's go home." I soon discovered the true meaning of his words. He wanted to stay with me. Not only as a couple but also in living together. I looked at him with tears in my eyes, I had wanted this for so long. I knew it was a huge step for Anthony so this meant a lot. "You.. You want to come live with me?" I quietely asked, almost afraid that I had jumped into the wrong conclusions. He gently let his fingers brush my cheek before answering "Yes, I do." Instantly I thought about us standing in front of the altar, exchanging vows. _Hmm Dylan, that would be moving a tad to fast. But who knows.. _I couldn't stop from grinning widely at the thought. Anthony looked at me strangely, probably wondering what I was thinking. I chuckled softly and locked my arm with his. "Time to go home."

After walking a few minutes we reached the parking lot where I had left my car. I searched my purse for the carkeys when suddenly Anthony grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the car. "Anthony, what - ?" I didn't finish my sentence when I heard a strange 'beep beep' coming from my car, which most definitely didn't sound right. We looked at each other and started to run as if the devil himself was chasing us. Not long after that, the car exploded. We both landed hard on the ground. I moaned and looked behind me, only to find a burning wreck. "You got to be kidding me! Those son of a bitches blew up my car!" I cursed slamming my fist onto the hard pavement, which only made me curse more for hurting my hand in the process. I gently rubbed it to ease the pain and then lay on my back, breathing rapidly. I looked over to my right, where Anthony lay. "You alright?" He turned his head and nodded. "You?" He asked. "Yeah, i'm alright." He breathed a sign of relief. I too was happy to be alive. But I couldn't help but wonder what they had in store for us next, though I doubted it would be anything pleasant.

_Anthony.._

Holding hands and in a comfortable silence, we strolled back to her car. I enjoyed moments like this. This didn't need any words. It would only ruin the beauty of it. Atleast that was how I felt, too bad I knew it wouldn't last much longer for I could feel something was bugging Dylan and whatever it was she would definitely bring it up any time soon. Or just about now.. "Anthony, I told Nath and Alex about those Italians guys. I hope you don't mind. They can help you. Us. I don't think we should deal with this alone." She had done what? Was she serious? Maybe she felt the need to bring the other Angels into this mess but I didn't. Like I couldn't take care off my own business. _I should have walked away when I had the chance..Now they're probably going to make a case out of it.. _"I had to tell them. I didn't want to keep another secret. You do understand, don't you? Besides it's for the best. If something would happen to us, they will atleast know what's going on." She had some good points. Maybe she was right. Maybe it was for the best. I wasn't all by myself anymore. I had Dylan now. I wasn't leading the life of a lonely assassin anymore. From now on, we would take care off business together. I realized this was what I wanted. But I still didn't like the idea of turning to the other Angels for help, but they were a team, so I guess I understood. I let out a sigh and nodded. "I do understand but this.. this wasn't meant to be your problem in the first place. Why d-do you think I was going away? To protect you.. and your friends." I would never forgive myself if anything happened to my Angel or the friends she loved so dearly. I looked at my shoes, sometimes it still felt strange to let go of all those emotions, emotions that had been bottled up for years. She gently lifted my head and said "I know. But I can take care of myself.. so can you.. but I just don't want to leave you alone. If you aren't with me, I would be worried sick about you. Whether you like it or not, we're in this together, and personally, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you." She was right. I had already made that decision the moment I went along with her instead of walking away. "Ok." She gave me one of her more brilliant smiles and hugged me.

"Now, for being so reasonable, I think you deserve a little present." She said, her head resting against my chest. She then looked up and I gave her a surprising look. I never really was a sucker for presents. I just liked to know everything. Besides I had never gotten many presents in the past anyway. Though, I never really cared either. She leaned up close to my ear and whispered "You may pull my hair." At first I thought she wasn't serious but when I looked at her I knew she wasn't joking. She would let me pull her hair, entirely voluntarily, which didn't happen too often. I smiled and ran my hand through her hair, one arm around her waist. All that lovely hair.. I let my fingers curl around a lock, holding it firmly. I almost felt like screaming but I tried really hard not to as I pulled hard and the strands of hair came loose. "Ow!" Dylan moaned. I always felt bad for hurting her but I guess this fetish was just too much to control. I put the lock of hair in my breast pocket before leaning down to kiss her. I almost wanted to say sorry for once again taking her hair but it was her idea and I thought a kiss was as good as any other apology. She pulled away and ended the kiss but I tried to hold onto the moment a little longer. "Let's go home." She said. Home. Where was home? With the life I had lived I never really had a home. The orphanage had been my home for a long time, ten years to be exact, then I left and became an assassin. It didn't take me long to earn enough money to buy a nice, comfortable apartment. I had become pretty fond of it but now that I retired from the business, maybe it was time to leave it behind. After all, it was a part of my past, a constant reminder of the rough life I had lived for many, long years. Home.. it was wherever my Angel would be. Whenever I was with her I felt at peace. "Yes. Let's go home." I softly said, looking into her green eyes. From the way she looked back at me I could tell she was trying to look beyond the words, trying to descipher a hidden meaning. Her eyes widened as she realised what I meant and all kinds of emotions could be seen from her eyes. "You.. You want to come live with me?" I had to lean in otherwise I probably wouldn't have understood her question as it was barely above a whisper. She looked so fragile, so unlike the tough Angel I had fought years ago. It was a side you didn't get to see often. I reached out and carressed her cheek with my fingertips. "Yes, I do." I slowly moved my hand away, our eyes never losing contact. After a moment she grinned at me. No doubt she was happy, only I couldn't shake the feeling that this sudden change was caused by something else. I silently wondered what it could be. She ran her hand up my arm. "Time to go home." Well, so much for telling. She locked her arm with mine and we started walking again.

Dylan talked about all kinds of things and before we both knew it we had reached her car. She was busy looking for the keys when I noticed something strange or heard was more like it. A sound I knew too well for my own good. I hastily walked over to her and roughly grabbed her wrist pulling her away from the vehicle. She started to say something but it didn't take long before she too heard the disturbing noice. We exchanged glances and started to run like hell. We were only a few feet away from the dark blue mustang before it exploded and threw us to the ground. I gasped as I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder, a left over from the roof incident, it had taken some time to heal, clearly the healing wasn't completed. Dylan moaned and I tried to sit up to check up on her to see if she was alright, but the pain in my shoulder made me lay back down."You got to be kidding me! Those son of a bitches blew up my car!" Dylan cursed violently. I smirked. Yeah it was a shame, but at the time I was just glad to be in one piece. Cars could be replaced, human lives couldn't. "You alright?" She voiced. I looked over to my left and found her looking back at me with a small smile. Apart from the shoulder I felt fine. I nodded slightly, then asked "You?" With a half smile she said "Yeah, I'm alright." Good. I didn't know what I would do if she'd been injured badly but there would be hell to pay. That I knew for sure. I closed my eyes and felt the scorching heat from the burning car tugging at my skin. A memory I had tried to forget unfolded before my still closed eyes. _I couldn't see a thing. It was too dark.. too quiet.. Suddenly agonizing screams filled the air around me. It startled me and I almost tripped over an unknown thing. Breathing rapidly, I looked around, my heart pounding in my ears.. I wanted to get away from this place but I didn't know where to go. Then the darkness disappeared into thin air and it was replaced by a heat I had never felt before. In the distance stood my mother and father. I broke into a run, eager to get to them but I couldn't. Fire.. Everywhere.. I could only watch, only hear their cries. What was happening? I screamed desperately but it was no use.. I shielded my ears from the endless screaming but I kept watching.. I couldn't stop, not even when their formes were taken in by the flames.. Then before I knew what I was doing I ran as far away from the inferno as I could. Not once stopping to look back.. Not once.. But I didn't need to for their faces and screams would never leave me. _My eyes snapped open, as I gasped for air. It had been a long time since I felt like crying, but now I had a hard time keeping the tears away. After all this time, I still felt guilty.. Why them? Why not me? I would never understand. It also filled my body with rage, rage I had often used when I killed. Rage I would use for my next victims.

--

A/N: I'm glad I got this done.. It took me longer than I thought.. Well, hope you enjoyed. R&R.


	7. Author's Note

Well as you can see/read, this isn't a new chapter. Sorry! If you're disappointed, again i am very sorry!

I actually wanted to leave a note to the people who have put this story on alert and my reviewers to let you know that I will continue this fanfic. I'm just not sure how long it will take me or when i plan to do all of this, but this way atleast you know I haven't given up or forgotten. I will have to think about how i want this story to continue, maybe i'll rewrite some chapters.. i have a few ideas. I think there's still alot of room for improvement. I'll try not to make any drastic changes. I guess you'll just have to wait and see. :)

I really appreciate all your lovely reviews, the support I received. It's given me alot of motivation to keep on writing.  
Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

_TaladarkieJJ_


End file.
